Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Frankiexo
Summary: My take on this up coming episode and my idea of what may happen between Zosia & Jesse, Set before and after they're kiss, and what may happen in the future for them. And how I think Guy may react to one of his friends seeing his daughter{first fanfic, let me know what you think?}
1. Chapter 1

They had been flirting for a few weeks now, completely harmless flirting. What was wrong with that? Zosia often found herself at the centre of male attention with her figure and stern personality, she often took it as flattery when a man gave her a compliment. sometimes returning the favour and sometimes she found it merely laughable when the gentleman stood no chance with her, but none the less she was never short of male attention.

Her mind wondered to Jesse, Uncle Jesse, she sighed for a moment remembering the look on his face when she had called him that, he had seemed a slight bit annoyed at said comment but he hadn't mentioned it.

He stayed on her thoughts as she got changed from her scrubs and she thought about the shift. She thought about the flirting, she hoped had she flirted with him, he would help her with the bedside manner but she had been wrong. Jesse had left it to her. chuckling as he did so and let her focus on herself. She was slightly annoyed at him for this because she'd thought any man could be wrapped around her finger but she had been wrong.

She thought about Dom's comment about him fancying her. Jesse couldn't possibly fancy her. Surely not the very thought seemed ridiculous.

She laughed lightly to herself as she remembered Dom's comment and passed it off as nothing because he was just being stupid and there wasn't a possible chance that, that was the case. Zosia had taken her scrub top off when the locker room opened and Jesse walked in

"Oh sorry Zosia I didn't realise you were getting changed I'll leave.." Jesse said an Zosia shook her head. "It's fine, honestly" she said quickly placing her shirt on and buttoned it up.

"So Doctor Copeland's comment.." Jesse trailed off, he tried all he could to focus his attention on something else but he couldn't help but look at Zosia's in the sight in front of him. Zosia was done buttoning her shirt. She smiled to herself as she had caught Jesse looking.

"Doctor Law?" Zosia said bringing Jesse out of his glare. "Yes?" He whispered. His voice low. "Liked what you saw?" Zosia asked. Her voice teasing as she said it.

"That would be telling.." Jesse replied, the mood in the locker room changed and he took a step closer towards her. Zosia let out a sigh as she could feel him closer to her.

"Jesse.." She breathed when she realised how close he was stood next to her, he looked at her and she looked at him. His eyes flickered down to her lips and back up again, Zosia simply nodded and Jesse closed the gap between them. they're mouths meeting at last.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. It wasn't long before he deepened the kiss, Zosia granted him access at once and his tongue began to explore the new found territory, and he marked it as his own. But soon they were both gasping for breath and he pulled away first. wiping his lips as he did so.

"That was unexpected..." He breathed. "You kissed me" Zosia retorted reminding him. "So if anyone should say unexpected then it should be me.." Zosia replied.

"If we're going to do this.. nobody can know not even your father.." Jesse told her. Zosia rolled her eyes "like my dad will do anything.." She said. "Don't underestimate your father Zosia.." Jesse warned her

"So we're doing this?" She asked. Jesse nodded "that is if you're not already caught up with Doctor Digby?" He asked and Zosia shook her head "me and Arthur was a one off.. never again " she replied and Jesse nodded "you always have had a old taste in men.." He said grinning. Zosia playfully elbowed him.

"Ow!" Jesse whined mockingly. "Shall I see you tomorrow?" She asked and Jesse nodded " being friends with your father has it's benefits.. Same shifts " Jesse replied before he kissed her again..

And pulled away "see you tomorrow Doctor March" he said as he went to leave the locker room. "You too, doctor law" Zosia called after him. She watched as he disappeared from view. and couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face..


	2. Chapter 2

Later That Evening. 

Zosia arrived home turning the lock with her keys and let herself into the flat. Closing the door behind her as she did so. She heard what sounded like the television was on but it was on rather low. Not low enough that she couldn't hear it. But it was low enough and she walked into the lounge and found Dom and Arthur both sat there. Arthur on the arm chair and Dominic on the sofa. "Peace and quiet? Haven't you murdered each other yet?" Zosia asked looking at them both, Arthur gave her a glare and Dom looked at her. "And where did you disappear to this evening missy? I thought it was your round at Alibies. "Dom noted. He and Zosia had made plans during they're break to go for drinks after the shift but Zosia hadn't turned up.

"You're looking rather flushed this evening. " Dom noted as he looked at Zosia's cheeks and realise they were reddish. "It's cold outside." Zosia said quickly, Dom raised an eyebrow, "we've just started June. Don't give me that." He added and Zosia glared at him. "I'll make it up tomorrow okay? First round is on me." Zosia said hoping that would shut Dom up. Happy with the arrangement Dom said no more. Zosia soon made herself comfortable on the sofa, and Arthur declared that he was going to settle down for the night. After he was gone. Zosia let out a sigh and felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Dom..." Zosia asked, Dom pulled his attention away from the television and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. "Would you mind fetching me the ice cream." She asked knowing that she couldn't reply until Dom was out of eyeshot because she knew he would look over her shoulder and see who she was texting. "What's the magic word?" Dom asked and Zosia glared at him before he got up and headed to the freezer. Pulling out a tub of ice-cream. While he was out of sight. She quickly texted Jesse back. And placed her phone down just as Dom returned carrying one tube of Ben and jerry's ice-cream and a spoon.

"Thanks Dom." Zosia said as she took the ice cream from him and opened the tub. "Don't think I don't know you weren't just texting Zosia". He said and Zosia glared at him. "I was not texting..." she replied in-between mouthfuls of ice cream. "Liar. So who's the lucky guy?" Dom said looking at his best friend. Zosia simply glared at him. Shortly forty minutes later Dom too also trotted off to sleep and once she heard his bedroom door close she texted Jesse to let him know the coast was clear and she soon heard a knock at the flat door. She went to answer it and was greeted by Jesse.

"Can I come in?" Jesse asked. "I thought you wanted to keep this between us? If you come in what if Dom or Arthur sees you?" Zosia said and Jesse sighed. "So tomorrow night. Let's go out for dinner." Jesse suggested. Zosia shook her head. "I can't. I made plans with Dom to go albies after work because I stud him up earlier. And he'll get suspicious... He already thinks I was texting this evening when he fetched me my ice-cream..." Zosia noted.

"Did you tell him?" Jesse asked and Zosia shook her head "I can keep secrets..." Zosia told him. And Jesse nodded. "Now you need to leave before Arthur comes for his water." Zosia told him, she knew Arthur always had a glass of water by his bedside. In case he got thirsty.

Jesse pulled her into a kiss, she kissed him back. Jesse placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't long before things were turning heated but Zosia pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Jesse..." she said and Jesse winked at her before she closed the front door. Soon went to bed herself.

* * *

The Next Morning. 

Zosia woke up half an hour before her alarm was due to go off, choosing to shower, she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. Just as Arthur and Dominic both emerged from they're bedrooms. Arthur could hear the shower running and he sighed. "Why is it whenever I chose to have an early morning shower Zosia always beats me to it. Not to mention uses up all the hot water." He said. "Because she's a woman. That's why diggers." Dominic replied.

Arthur knocked on the bathroom door. "Zosia. Please try and not use all the hot water some of us would like warm showers too for a change" Arthur asked kindly. Before he walked away from the bathroom door and made his breakfast. Forty minutes later Zosia emerged from the bathroom. Dry and dressed, "That's mine missy!" Dominic scowled as Zosia pinched a slice of his nicely buttered toast. "Sorry, don't have time to make my own." Zosia noted as she ate the slice. "Zosia we don't have to leave for another twenty minutes." Arthur noted. But Zosia nodded. "I thought I would arrive early this time you know to please Sacha." She said grabbing her coat and bag. Arthur and Dominic looked at her before they both heard the front door close.

"If she's not got a mystery man then I'll eat my hat". Dom clarified.


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia arrived at the hospital she checked her watch and realised that she had ten minutes to spare before her shift started so she quickly made her way over to the coffee stall. She placed her order along with a blueberry muffin seeing as her round of toast hadn't settled her hunger need and she sat down with her coffee. It seemed rather quiet this morning, but she wondered whether that was because it was early morning and the chaos of a hospital wasn't about to hit just yet. She waited until her coffee had cooled down a bit before she noticed Colette stepping out of the lift. Hoping that Colette wouldn't notice her because the last thing Zosia wanted was a conversation with her. But it seemed fate had other ideas.

"Zosia. I thought it was you." Colette noted as she carried two cups of coffee. And Zosia assumed one of them was for her father. "Well now you've seen me, you can go and hurry back to my father I suppose?" Zosia asked. "How are you?" Colette asked. Even know things hadn't quiet been to plan recently, she still cared about Zosia. Even if she didn't like it. Or wanted it. "I'm fine thank you, "Zosia replied. Taking a bite out of her muffin. "Guy hasn't seen you for a while." Colette mentioned it in passing. "Well we do work in the same hospital and we both have patients to see and treat" Zosia replied. Knowing full well that wasn't what Colette was referring to. "Zosia, he's your father." Colette told her and Zosia raised an eyebrow. "I know that." Zosia replied knowing full well that she didn't want a lecture this morning, especially as she wanted the day to run smoothly and no hiccups. But it seemed that wasn't going to plan.

"Zosia, your mother wouldn't want this, you an your father not getting along" Colette told her. Zosia glared at her "don't you dare, don't you dare mention mama, never mind bring her into this" Zosia scowled. " I was just saying, she wouldn't have wanted this you and your father at each other's throats" Colette told her "I have to go, Sacha's expecting me on Keller and I want to make a good impression on him today. Stay in his good books." Zosia told her getting to her feet and wanting to leave Colette there and she made her way over to the lift. Pressing the button and she tapped her foot waiting for the filmier ping. "Patience is a virtual Doctor March." Said a voice just as the lift pinged and the doors opened. She stepped inside and so did Jesse. "So, have you thought any more about dinner this evening?" Jesse asked and Zosia raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't. I already blew Dom out one night, I can't do it again. Maybe another night?" Zosia asked hoping Jesse would agree. "you could just cancel plans with Dom..." Jesse questioned and Zosia raised an eyebrow. "And what excuse should I give this time?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something Doctor March," Jesse teased and Zosia glared at him. "We'll just have to see" she said just as the lift pinged to inform her that it reached Keller ward. "Shall I see you anytime on the ward?" she asked.

"That depends, "Jesse said teasingly giving her one of his smiles that he knew she couldn't resist.

"On?" Zosia asked.

"Whether you page me." Jesse told her and Zosia rolled her eyes, knowing that he was right. The lift doors closed and Zosia made her way to the locker room. "Good morning Zosia." Sacha said in his usual cheery self. "How can someone be so cheerful first thing in a morning?" she thought to herself as she made her way to the locker room to get changed, she pulled a fresh pair of scrubs from the rack and proceed to change, soon enough Arthur and Dom walked through the door Dom looked Zosia up and down suspiciously as he tried to look for clues to explain her odd behaviour. "So Zosh, alibies tonight and shall we go into town afterwards?" Dom suggested as he wanted to plan ahead for the evening.

"Dom... I may have to miss tonight, I um something's come up "Zosia said quickly. Dom looked at her "you're blowing me out again? " he scowled and Zosia tried not to nod but couldn't help it "I promise I will make it up to you one of the evenings soon" she said and Dom sighed. "I'll hold you to that Zosh" he said and Zosia nodded "that's fine." She replied and headed out to the ward to greet the day ahead. "Sacha, what have you got for me?" Zosia asked as she made her way to the ward and Sacha handed her the folder. "Tom Walkers, admitted after a road traffic accident. Query fractured right tib and fib, the orthopaedic surgeons have been to see him. He's been admitted due to abdomen pains and persistent vomiting" Sacha filled her in and Zosia nodded before she made her way over to bed four.

"Hello, Tom, I'm Doctor March, I shall be looking after you today. I hear you've been suffering from abdomen pains since being involved in an accident earlier today? Zosia asked and Tom nodded. "Could I have some pain relief?" Tom asked. And Zosia nodded "I can easily arrange that but first I'm going to have a feel of your abdomen to see if I can feel any abnormalities. Then I'll send you for a scan to see if we can find a cause" Zosia explained placing some gloves on and she felt around Tom's stomach and she was almost certain that the problem laid with Tom's spleen. And she managed to grab a kidney dish in time for Tom to vomit in.

After he wiped his mouth. Zosia informed him that she was going to book his scan and would be back in a couple of minutes. A porter took Tom to his scan and Zosia was busy filling in his notes in just as Arthur arrived at the desk. "Arthur could you page Sacha for me?" Zosia asked and Arthur nodded.

"You paged me Zosia?" Sacha asked. "Yes I've just got Tom's scan results and I think his spleen has ruptured" Zosia explained and Sacha looked at the scans. He seemed to agree with Zosia's diagnosis. "Good call Zosia. I will let Ms Campbell know and we'll book him into theatre" Sacha told her and Zosia nodded pleased with herself that her diagnosis was spot on.

She informed Tom that he was going to have an operation on his spleen and the one for his ankle was booked for the next day.

"You like him don't you?" Tom said, he had been watching the young doctor

"Like who?" Zosia asked confused.

"That doctor. You know the coloured one. "Tom replied and Zosia raised an eyebrow

"Not that I'm racist or anything. Oh please don't think that..." Tom said quickly hoping he hadn't landed himself in trouble with the doctor.

"I'll pretend that I didn't just hear your comment Tom anyway. We're going to need to contact your next of kin." Zosia explained.

"How come? I'm old enough." Tom explained.

"Because it would be nice for someone to be there for when you come around, you're going to have two operations Tom. Surely you want a family member here to greet you when you come around?" Zosia asked and Tom shook his head "honestly its fine. I don't want anyone." He said and Zosia sighed. "Well if you change your mind..." she added and Tom shook his head before Zosia left his bedside and approached the desk. Placing the patient notes down.

"Doctor Law asked me to give you this. " Arthur said. Picking the note up which Jesse had previously given him just ten minutes before hand and had asked Arthur to pass it onto Zosia when he got a moment. Zosia took the note from Arthur and opened it

**8:00pm**

**We're going out for dinner, I have reserved table and everything. **

**And I'll pick you up. I'll even park half way down the street if it suits you so Dom or Arthur don't see. **

**See you later :))**

**J x**

Zosia sighed to herself but tutting at Jesse's note. But then she realised that her shift didn't finish till 7pm. So that would give her an hour. To get ready and to find a way of sneaking out without Arthur and Dom knowing about it. She placed the paper into her scrub pocket and carried on with the remainder of the day before end of shift.

* * *

End of shift seemed to arrive quickly and Zosia headed to change out of her scrubs and into her normal clothes. She had just opened her locker when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked down and saw arms that she knew all too well. Before she turned to face Jesse. He smiled at her before closing the gap between them and Zosia pulled away first.

"You know I've been waiting to do this all day." Jesse told her. Zosia sighed. "what if someone walks in.." she asked knowing they were stood in the locker room. Anyone could walk in at any moment, whether it would matter to  
Zosia. It didn't. it just depended on the person who would walk in on them. As long as it wasn't Colette as chances were words would get back to her father if Colette walked in on them.

"I got your note." Zosia told him. "Oh, you did. Did you?" Jesse said and Zosia simply nodded. "So dinner at 8pm?" she asked and Jesse nodded. "it should be our first date. And before you ask its just outside of Holby a small little place" Jesse said knowing that Zosia wouldn't want to eat somewhere in town in case any of their colleagues or rather Guy or Colette saw them.

**"**Well hadn't I better head off home to give me chance to get ready?" Zosia asked and Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You need an hour to choose what to wear?" he asked. Zosia raised an eyebrow. "it's not just about finding something to wear I need to.." Zosia trailed off before Jesse interrupted her and he kissed her. She kissed him back. And it wasn't long before things becoming heated. Just as the locker door opened.

"Zosia…Sacha wants a word with you." Arthur interrupted them. Zosia and Jesse sprung apart quicker than the speed of light. "That, that wasn't what it looked like." Zosia said quickly but Arthur shrugged "looked pretty obvious from where I was standing..." Arthur said

"I thought you and Doctor Digby weren't attached?" Jesse asked. And Zosia shook her head. "We're not," She replied. "Right so you're not attached and Arthur didn't just walk out of here looking like he's lost his favourite toy?" Jesse said.

"I'll talk to him. Ask him to keep quiet. " Zosia told him. And Jesse sighed. "I can't risk your father knowing." He said and Zosia nodded "I know, I know. I'll talk to Arthur." Zosia said again and Jesse nodded. "See you at 8" Jesse said and he pecked Zosia's forehead before leaving. _What on earth was she going to do now?. _


End file.
